This invention relates to web page server operation.
A user typically views web pages through a browser program, such as NETSCAPE™, running on a client computer. A web page is typically coded in hypertext mark-up language (html) and the browser interprets this language to display the page. In this regard, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the term “web page” is used to denote the software code for representing a web page as well as the displayed web page itself. Html allows the embedding of links to other web pages such that a user may request another web page by simply “clicking” on the display of the link in a web page; this is known as visiting a link. Where a web page has embedded links to other web pages, the browser program typically tracks links that a user using the same client computer has visited so as to display visited links in a different color from links yet to be visited.
Assuming that the client is a user's work computer, it may be that the user will later be using a home computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop, or some other web page-enabled device. If so, and if the user loads the same web page as earlier loaded on his work computer, links visited while using the work computer will not show up as visited links on the other web page-enabled device. This can reduce the efficiency of the user who may not be able to remember what links he has visited and, consequently, may redundantly visit a link.
This invention seeks to address this problem.